iiafandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 Entry Draft Players
'' Its important to have a bench player in case of injury. (Injuries are rare, but can occur)'' Every Team Needs at least 6 Starting Players, and 1 Bench Player Entry Draft Players It will be organized by Name, Nationality, Max Potential, and Likelyhood of reaching Max Potential ''If their everything is in Bold and Italics, they have been taken. #Johnathan Leblanc- Canada- 5- Extremely High'' #''Giovanni Lucero- Italy- 5- Extremely High'' #''Ward "Waffles" Stef- Belgium- 5- Extremely High'' #''Josef Kasputin- Russia- 5- High'' #''Connor Bradshaw- USA- 5- High'' #''Petr Peterson- Latvia- 5- High'' #''Tom Scott- USA- 5- High'' #''Fletcher Donovan- England- 5- High'' #''Mick O' Callahan- Ireland- 5- High'' #''Manfred Wiermachen- Germany- 5- Medium'' #''Jose Del Reyes Garcia- Puerto Rico- 5- Medium'' #''Sander Van Dijk- Netherlands- 5- Medium'' #''Luis Rodriquez- Equador- 5- Medium'' #''Otto Jokinen- Finland- 4- Extremely High'' #''Mikhail Gorbachev- Russia- 4- High'' #''Elwood Trask- USA- 4- High'' #''Dorin Zeklos Jr.- Romania- 4- High'' #''Benito Raviolli- Italy- 5- Low'' #''Pasquale Latimer- France- 5- Low'' #''Marvin M. Martian- Mars- 5- Low'' #''"Kangaroo" Keith Johnson- Australia- 4 High'' #''Florentino Orosco- Mexico- 4- High'' #''Vladislav Fedorov- Estonia- 4- High'' #''Alexander Hutchinson- England- 4- Medium'' #''Jawon Brown- USA- 4- High'' #''William Djanbo- South Africa- 4- Medium'' #''Nico Perez- Peru- 4- Medium'' #''Alby Ruhle- Canada- 4- Medium'' #''Obo Nuuk- Greenland- 3- Extremely High'' #''Soorada Wimoweh- South Sudan- 5- Extremely Low'' #''Zachariah Carranza- UAE- 5- Extremely Low'' #''Takanashi Ryo- Japan- 4- Medium'' #''Dion Venegas- French Indonesia- 4- Medium'' #''Dez Mon- Jamaica- 4- Medium'' #''Quami Al-Sundan- Saudi Arabia- 4- Low'' #''Markus Noelsson- Denmark- 4- Low'' #''Trent Coburn- Canada- 4- Low'' #''Eta Burns- Sierra Leone- 4- Low'' #''Palash Malhotra- India- 3- High'' #''Rhys Cai- Wales- 3- High'' #''Lucas Brown-John- USA- 3- Medium'' #''Marcellus Schmitt- Lichtenstein- 3- Medium'' #''Jean de Gualle- France- 3- Medium'' #''Mariano Vanhosse- Portugal- 3- Medium'' #''Reginald Burton- England- 3- Medium'' #''Tom Houck- USA- 3- Medium'' #''Emerson'' Candelaria- Sealand- 3'''- ''Medium'' #Felix Faber- Switzerland- 3- Medium' #Kraig Wu- Taiwan- 3- Medium'' #''Bangui Abuja- Nigeria- 3- Medium'' #''Oskar'' Fleischmann- Austria- 4'''- ''Extremely'' ''Low'' #Xavier Thibodeau- France- 4- Extremely Low' #Richard'' Howe- Canada- 2''- ''Extremely High #''Rami Karjalainen- Finland- 2- Extremely High'' #''Xi-Cho Lo-Mein- China- 3- Low'' #''Dwight Henderson- USA- 3- Low'' #''Angus O' Malley- Scotland- 3- Low'' #''Mohomed Abdul Wali- Kuwait- 3- Low'' #''Fernidad Fernandez- Spain- 3- Extremely Low'' #''Poval Angleopoulous- Greece- 3- Extremely Low'' #''Hans Mcknight- England- 3- Extremely Low'' #''Leigh Goldman- Isreal- 2- High'' #''Elliot Sisk- Ukraine- 2- High'' #''Sverdik Kjeldburg- Poland- 2- High'' #''Rockhopper Penquin- Antarctica- 1- Extremely High'' #''Santa Klaus- Baltic Sea- 2- Low'' #''Akim Bancks- Jordan- 2- Medium'' #''Carter Vance- USA- 2- Medium'' #''Nico Blanco- Venezula- 2- Medium'' #''Samar Mindanao- Philippine Islands- 2- Low'' #''Roberto Santiago- Argentina- 3- Extremely Low'' #''Opa I'chaim- Isreal- 2- Low'' #''Martin Fillip- Czech Republic- 2- Low'' #''Sven Vidmar- Serbia- 2- Low'' #''Abasi Ubaid- Egypt- 2- Extremely Low'' #''Vladimir Nosferatu- Russia- 2- Extremely Low'' #''Bertram Butterfield- USA- 2- Extremely Low'' #''Isak Oskar- Norway- 1- High'' #''Stefan Dugan- Canada- 1- High'' #''Pablo "Tacos" Jesus- Mexico- 1- Medium'' #''Enoch Boisvert- Isreal- 1- Medium'' #''Trinidad McKeever- Ireland- 1- Medium'' #''Song-Ok Ahn- South Korea- 1- Low'' #''Derick Fulkner- USA- 1- Low'' #Anus Hul- Morocco- 1- Extremely Low